LEGO Harry Potter
LEGO Harry Potter is a spin-off of LEGO Superheroes. Episodes Philosopher’s Stone # Diagon Alley: Dumbledore, professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, delivers a recently orphaned baby named Harry Potter to his relatives. Ten years later, Harry has been having a disorderly life with his family. Harry starts receiving letters by owls. His family escape to an island to avoid more letters, with Hagrid appearing and informs Harry that he is actually a wizard, and has been accepted into Hogwarts. Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies for Hogwarts including a wizard uniform, a wand and a pet owl named Hedwig as a birthday present (recommended to be viewed in "2" speed, but audio may sound unusual). # Leviosar: Harry is taken to King's Cross to board a train to Hogwarts, where he meets three other students: Ron Weasley, whom he befriends; Hermione Granger, a smart witch born to muggles; and Draco Malfoy, a child from a rich family whom he immediately contends with. After arriving at school, the students assemble in the Great Hall, where the new students are sorted by the Sorting Hat between four houses. Although the Sorting Hat considers placing Harry in Slytherin alongside Draco, he is placed into Gryffindor alongside Ron and Hermione. Harry soon learns his first spell; Wingardium Leviosa. # Trolololol: Ron insults Hermione after being humiliated by her in a charms lesson with Professor Flitwick, causing Hermione to lock herself in the girls' bathroom. She is soon attacked by a troll, with Harry and Ron arriving to save the day. Will Ron redeem himself? # Charming: Harry, Ron, and Hermione attend another charms lesson with Professor Flitwick, but things don’t go so well! # The Motion of the Potion: While learning potions with Professor Snape, Harry's learns more of his past and his parents. # Herb your Enthusiasm: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in herbology class, but Ron gets caught by a Devil's Snare! Will he survive? # Quidditching Class: Everything's going well in Flying class, until Neville Longbottom has a mishap. Taking advantage of Neville's two left feet, Draco Malfoy steals his Rememberall. Will Harry recover it? # Jinx!: Harry plays his first match of Quidditch, but his broomstick starts to lose control and nearly tosses him off. This leads Hermione to suspect that Snape is jinxing Harry's broom due to his odd behavior. Is she correct? # The Restricted Section: Christmas approaches and Harry receives a cloak of invisibility from an anon claiming that the cloak belonged to Harry's father. Using the cloak to explore the school at night, he finds the Mirror of Erised. What will he see in it? # The Forbidden Forest: A visit to Hagrid's hut at the foot of the school leads to Harry going on a walk through the woods, were he is informed by a centaur named Firenze that a plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone is being orchestrated by Voldemort himself, but what does he plan to use it for? # Face of the Enemy: Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to try and find the Philosopher's Stone, and face a series of trials. These include surviving another Devil's Snare, a room filled with hostile flying keys, and a life-sized game of chess that almost kills Ron. Will Harry successfully retrieve the stone? Chamber of Secrets # Floo Season: Harry and the other Weasleys—Molly, Percy, and Ginny —travel to Diagon Alley. However, something goes awfully wrong... # Mandrake and Josh: In herbology class, Harry and Ron learn about Mandrakes. Later, they encounter a petrified cat — will they be next? # Pixie Styx: Professor Lockhart tries to teach students how to get rid of pixies, but accidentally lets them all out! # Sabotaged: Harry plays in a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game, and things are going well until a Bludger chases after Harry, fracturing his arm. Lockhart accidentally removes all of the bones from Harry's arm in an attempt to fix it, things get a heck of a lot harder! # Defense Against the Dark Arts: Harry and Malfoy learn how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts of Magic. # Polyjuice Pockets: Hermione prepares a Polyjuice potion, which allows Harry and Ron to become Draco’s uncouth lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, for an hour to quiz his knowledge on the Chamber of Secrets. Will they find out anything? # Tom Riddle: Harry finds a magic diary owned by former Hogwarts student Tom Riddle, which contains a flashback fifty years prior. What will Harry learn? # Arachnophobia: In the Forbidden Forest, Harry and Ron meet Hagrid's huge pet spider, Aragog. What will they learn? # Chambered Secrets: Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets alone and finds Ginny Weasley unconscious, guarded by Tom Riddle. Will he be able to save her from the basilisk? Prisoner of Azkaban # News from Azkaban: A Dementor boards the train on the way to Hogwarts, causing Harry to pass out. Will he make it out okay? # Riddikulus 6: Harry has a fun lesson on Boggarts and learns about more Dark Creatures. But how long will his enjoyment last? # Peter Hippogriffin: Hagrid teaches Harry how to ride his Hippogriff, Buckbeak. Will he have any luck with his ride? # Hogsmeade for Speed: TBA # Peter PettiGROW UP: TBA # Patronus Practice: TBA # Whomping Willow Smith: TBA # Expecto Patronum: TBA # Tower of Terror: TBA Goblet of Fire Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Cleavage. Violence & Gore * Wizards blast each other with spells, resulting in shrieking sounds. * Hagrid brews an explosive potion in Diagon Alley (a rather heavily populated area), causing an explosion (nobody is injured). * Creatures are sliced, staked, and crushed to make potions; blood of various colors is depicted. * The Basilisk gets impaled through the mouth by the Sword of Godrick Gryffindor; blood is depicted. * Cedric Diggory gets killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. * Wormtail cuts off his hand and uses it in a potion. Harry has also his arm cut, with his blood being put in the cauldron. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * Voldemort and the Death Eaters are played out to be frightening, but they're still just LEGO figures. Category:LEGO Harry Potter Category:LEGO Category:Spinoffs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:LEGO Shows Category:2018 Category:December